Last Regrets
by MelloDramatic
Summary: Light has lost, but he contemplates his relationship with L during those last 40 seconds of life... One shot, very slight shonen-ai


Nothingness

Last Regrets

Light stood up, ignoring the searing pain from the bullet holes in him.

"I have to try… just maybe I can get out of this alive…" he thought

He opened the door of the yellow box warehouse, ignoring the others' futile attempts to go after him. He began to run, down the streets that he had once walked as a young high school student, the boy who had once picked up the Death Note and vowed to purge the world of all evil.

_Light walked along the crisscross fence, smiling, thinking about the new world he was going to create…_

He ran on, though the holes in his body were stinging and burning, the pain wouldn't end…

_He thought about his future as god, how his family would live in peace and happiness with the rest of the world..._

He looked ahead, and saw an old abandoned railroad station, and used every last ounce of strength he had to reach it.

"I don't want to die… not this way… I am god of this world!" he told himself.

_His sister and mother would never have to worry about Soichiro never coming home from work…_

He could feel death creeping upon him; he struggled to push it away as he felt the blood dampening his shirt…

_No more killing, no more pain, just peace._

L had finally won. NO! He would not admit defeat just yet… only a few more steps to the old building. He would not give up, nothing but death could stop him from reaching his goal.

At the top of a tower, Ryuk grinned as he saw Raito run into the station

"To bad, Light," he thought as he opened his Death Note.

Light had made it to safety in the building. He collapsed on the steps inside, trying to regain the strength he had lost from running. He could almost here Ryuk speak his final words to the auburn haired young man as he finished penning Light Yagami into his black notebook of death.

"Well Light, it looks like you've lost. Remember how in the beginning, when we first met, I told you how I'd be the one writing your name down in my notebook, that is part of the agreement between a shinigami who brings a notebook to the human world, and the first human who picks it up. If they put you in prison, who knows when you die, and I don't want to lie around waiting. So, it's all over, you'll die here. It was good while it lasted. We eased each others boredom for quite a while. Well, Light, it's been interesting."

Light looked up, only to see the figure of L, looking down at him, shame filling his eyes.

He remembered working with L on the task force, when his memories were gone. How they used to fight, and how they were still friends, equal in intelligence and how they had the same interests. In his last, dying moments, he remembered that L and Kira were enemies, but Ryuzaki/Ryuga and Light were friends.

"_Ryuzaki!" Light called to the detective._

"_What it is it Light kun?" He replied as he sipped his coffee, more like melted sugar than the bitter drink._

_Light blushed a little as he walked forward, a small box in his hand._

"_Happy birthday, Watari mentioned that it was today. I thought I should, you know, get you something."_

_The world famous detective looked quizzically at the gift, then after a moment, reached for it. He tore back the wrapping paper to discover a little, tin box. Upon opening it he found…_

"_A fifty dollar gift card to the Umai Deza-to bakery?" L asked, a look that was a mix between wonder and shock on his face._

_Light blushed even more, his face brick red with embarrassment. "Um, yeah, I thought that since you liked cake and all, it was kinda suiting…"_

_Ryuzaki paused for a moment then smiled. "This is the first time anyone besides Watari has recognized my birthday in a long time, Light kun, you truly are my first friend."_

_Light smiled along with him, happy that L enjoyed the present. "You're my friend too, Ryuzaki." Funny, that was the first time that he felt like the words were true. And with that, they quietly returned to work. But then L added something in._

"_You do realize, Light kun, that I cannot leave the building in order to visit the bakery?"_

_Light paused for a moment. Why didn't he think of that? L started to laugh and he couldn't help but join in. _

"I'm… sorry… Ryuzaki…"

L only bowed his head and slowly disappeared

His forty seconds were up. A sudden pain burst into his chest, and Light's soul faded into nothingness.


End file.
